Freddy Krueger
Frederick Charles "Freddy" Krueger is the serial killer from the A Nightmare on Elm Street series of movies. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Bill Cipher VS Freddy Kruger * Darkrai vs. Freddy Krueger * Freddy Krueger vs Darth Vader * Dr. Destiny vs. Freddy Krueger (by TheDragonDemon) * Freddy Krueger vs Ghost Rider * Freddy Krueger vs Heatblast (Abandoned) * Inuyasha vs Freddy Krueger * Freddy Krueger vs The Joker * Kratos vs Freddy Krueger (Abandoned) * Freddy Krueger vs. Mannish Boy and Death 13 * Freddy Krueger VS Pinhead (Abandoned) * Pyramid Head vs. Freddy Krueger (Abandoned) * Scorpion vs Freddy Krueger * Freddy Krueger vs Spawn * Freddy Krueger Vs. Tohru Adachi Battles Royal * Horror Movie Battle Royale (DeathBattleMike) Completed Death Battles * Broly vs Freddy Kreuger * Freddy Fazbear VS Freddy Krueger * Freddy Krueger vs Jason Voorhees * Freddy Krueger vs Jeff the Killer * Freddy Krueger vs Knuckles * Madotsuki X Freddy Krueger * Freddy Krueger vs Nightmare Freddy * Paige vs. Freddy Krueger * Freddy Krueger VS Pennywise * Freddy Krueger VS Scarecrow * Freddy krueger vs the shredder * Sinestro vs. Freddy Krueger * Slenderman vs Freddy Krueger * Freddy Krueger vs Torque Battles Royale * Boogey Slashers Battle Royale Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 5 * Losses: 10 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Avenger/Angra Mainyu (Fate) * Baraka (Mortal Kombat) * Chara (Undertale) * Dan (Dan Vs) * Darth Sidious (Star Wars) * Devimon (Digimon) * Guts (Berserk) * Kayako Saeki (Ju-on) * Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) * Lust (Fullmetal Alchemist) * Michael Myers (Halloween) * Neo (The Matrix) * Nightmare Moon (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Sam (Trick 'r treat) * Samara Morgan (The Ring) * Scarecrow * Sinestro (Dc Comics) History Death Battle Info Background * Full Name: Frederick (Freddy) Charles Krueger * Age: Undetermined * Height: 5'10" * Occupation: Springwood Slasher, Serial Killer * Right-handed * Primary location: Springwood, Ohio * Kills people in their dreams * The bastard son of 100 maniacs Powers and Abilities * Whatever Freddy does to his victims in the dream world occurs in the real world * Can use telekinesis powerful enough to bend steel * Exploits fears/weaknesses for creative killings * Teleportation * Shapeshifting * Regeneration * Impossible to kill in the dream world * Pyrokinesis * Draws power from the Dream Demons and the fear of others Feats * Mainly uses a bladed glove with 4 blades * Superhuman strength, durability, and speed in the real world since he was able to fight on par with a zombified Jason Voorhees * Melee range * Has not shown a limit on stamina * His skeleton was stronger than 2 grown men Weaknesses * Vulnerable to holy water * Not known for being a skilled fighter * Fear of fire... apparently * The Dream Demons classify as outside help * Loses most of his power when he exits the dream world * Far too cocky, even if he can afford to die * He enjoys toying with his victims * Failed to kill Jason Voorhees and Ash Williams Gallery Freddy Krueger.jpg Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Claw Users Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Demon Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Horror Movie Combatatants Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Main Antagonist Category:Male Category:Monster Category:Movie Combatants Category:Murderers Category:Old Combatants Category:Psychopaths Category:Terrordrome Combatants Category:Undead Characters Category:US Combatants Category:Villains